


Changed Your Mind.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (diamond family) yes please i love it, Anyways, and very regretful, chillin, diamond family, grandma white diamond, grandson steven universe, love that for him, she just wants to treat steven right and i respect that, steven is just like, there, white is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White still isn't quite sure how to feel about that peculiar little boy that had managed to squirm his way into her heart.(( in which i write a Nice White Diamond™ drabble in compensation for all the angst i've posted recently ))
Kudos: 20





	Changed Your Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't find literally any works where white diamond isn't an actual bitch so i wrote one myself
> 
> i'm not ashamed whatsoever i'm in fact very proud

There was so much she regretted when it came to Steven.

  
  


**i̸̢̥̟̥̖̲͉̭̖̽̎͊̏̕͝͝ͅt̶̢̛̯̲̲̯̮̒̇̍̋̐̆͘͜͝s̷̲̱͉̳͚̖͚͆̊̆̍̄͑͘ ̷̤͔̏͠ͅţ̴̙̰̗͍̙̙̺̰̿̈́̊͝͠ͅȉ̶̢̧̫̞̬͎̄̄̒̐̓͘̚͜m̸̭̺̝̥͓̓̈́̋ͅe̸͎̽̓̈̋͆̿͊̽ ̵̧̡̛͔̯͖̯̲̘̪̜̏̔̋̀͐̏͊̕͝t̸̰̹̓̈͆̏̽̈́̌ǫ̵̩̳̠̗̝̲̻̜͑̂̍̐̅̅͑͐̐͜ ̸̨̨̡̥̟̞̜͈̿c̸̞̪̝͇̽́͝ơ̸̯̓̏̾m̶̧̮͎͓̓̀̀̓͝͠ͅȇ̷̘͖̹̜̺̲̼̮͒̕ ̶̬̮̭͔̒͌ô̸͙̓u̴̺̣̽͗̒t̵̪̮̝͚͇̙̞̬̣́̑ͅ ̴̛̺̹̟̻̞͈͔̈̉̐̀̌̕ș̸͖͖͉̗̙̐̋͛̈́̔̑̈́̈́͘ͅt̶̤̦̤̅̏̈́́̔̽̉͊͜ͅà̷͈̲̱̖̜̉̓̎́̾̃̿r̶̨̋̎͊͋ľ̴̤̞̻̞̥͕̳̕į̶̧̣̻͇̯̪̩̄̂̒̑̈́̓̅͝ġ̷̢̥̙̲͚̦͎̖̼͌͌̋̌̏h̸̢̖̥̥̘̱̠̭̻̿̀̌t̴̢̢̨̛̟̲̰́̊͑̆͆̽͠͝**

  
  
  


So much she wished she could take back.

**N̴͙̺͊͗̈̐ͅŏ̸̡͙̠̫͓̈́.̵̨̥̮̥̝͕̬̬̮̈́̒̀̅̈͌̒̎̄ ̶͚̘͓͑̄͒͋̈͋̚**

**W̵̨͓̗͔͚̦͎̮̳̒ͅh̴̰͚̩̪̓̆͆̆͗̽̕͝ȩ̶̦̲͖͕̊̌͘r̴̢̬̝̖̥̳͓̗̯̺͆̃͗̋͠e̸̛̖̰̰̭̦̝͖̮̊̄̃̽̿̏̑?̵̫̤̻̆̿̐̆͌̚͘͠ ̶̱̹̙̯̜͍̰̠̔̆̂͐̅ͅẂ̷̯͖͍̈̎h̵̡̩͈͕̣͚̝͋̉̽̌͆̐̂͆͐͝ȩ̷̖̞̰̠̣̪͆͌̇̽͗̚̕͜͜r̴̺͠ê̶̺̭͑͠͠-̸̢̨͉͖̮͑̒̍͗͆̍̇̏̀̚ ̶̢̥̒͑͒̌͗͋̕\**

**W̵̙̜͆̇̈́̚h̵̝̗̤̼̤̮̝̪̲̹̅̐̋̎̿͗̾̋͌̚ḛ̴̫̜̯͕͑͆̽͜r̴̛̭͉̲̰͒͛͊̔̃ͅe̴̛̪͐̈́̋͋͆͗̉̆͝'̷͈͚̻͍͖̮͉͙̺͒̉̆͊s̸̢̜̳̟̰̘̪̳̔͂̀̈̆ ̴̼̳̾̿̔͗̄͊͘͠͝m̷̹̹̓͊̒̂͐͝͠y̵̨̛.̷̲̳͈͕̻̟̪͚̋͜͜.̵̢̡̟̭̪̆̄̓͌̊͜.̴̛̖̍͊͛͑̄͌̉͘͝?̴͔̘͔̲͛͐**

  
  
  


But he’d helped her.  
He helped her understand. 

  
  


_“you’re going  
_ _to have to  
_ _leave your  
_ _own head.”_

  
  


She was better because of him.  
So much better.

  
  


It was funny, really.

A child had made her feel this way.  
‘Savior of the Galaxy’ or not, he was still just a child.

But he was also _so_ much more than that.  
He was…

Family.

**Author's Note:**

> white diamond does in fact have the capability to not be mean at and no one can change my mind (pun unintended) thank you


End file.
